1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a cooking utensil comprising a heating surface, a sensor for measuring the temperature of this surface and means for displaying this temperature.
The invention is intended for any cooking utensil comprising a heating surface heated by a heating source external to the utensil or built into it.
The invention is intended particularly, but not necessarily, for the following utensils: frying pans, saucepans, high-sided frying pans, cooking pots, meat grills, waffle irons, barbecues, raclette makers, pressure cookers, deep fryers and so forth.
2. Description of the prior art
In particular, a cooking utensil comprising a temperature display means built into the utensil handle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,344.
The temperature sensor is a thermocouple placed in the base of the utensil and connected to an electronic circuit and a temperature display screen built into the handle.
The problem with this cooking utensil is that the incorporation of the thermocouple in the base of the utensil is complicated and expensive. In addition, the electrical connections between the probe, the electronic circuit and the temperature display screen pose problems because of the moisture to which the utensil is exposed, especially during washing and repetitive thermal cycles.
The object of the present invention is to solve the problems of the aforesaid device.